A point-of-care test is a rapid test examination to obtain information related to diseases by using body fluids of a general person. A variety of structural approaches related to formation of a detector has been waged as an attempt to obtain a lower detection threshold (high detection performance).
Particularly, attempts have been waged to increase the surface area to volume (SA/V) ratio by forming a 3-D detector using polymer matrix, polystyrene nano particle, silica nano particle or magnetic nano particle. These attempts are intended to detect a high signal by increasing antigen-antibody reaction through increase SA/V ratio of the detector.
However, application of the 3-D structure to electrochemical assay suffers from disadvantages in that specimen or electrons generated from the specimen that flow to an electrode surface deteriorates a diffusing speed due to structural deformation, whereby a finally measured signal rather shows an attenuated form.
A conventional detector using the polymer matrix is such that antigen binds to an antibody having an enzyme, an injected analyte is oxidized to generate electrons, and the generated electrons flows into a metal electrode along a path through the polymer matrix. A final current value is measured by an amount of flown current. However, a diffusing speed of electron is restricted by types and thickness of the polymer matrix. Furthermore, the formed polymer matrix itself acts a resistance to generate an IR degradation phenomenon, whereby more voltage than is necessary is disadvantageously required to generate a power loss.
Meantime, a biochip is a typical example in which new nanotechnology (NT), biotechnology (BT), and information technology (IT) are converged. The biochip is a technology in which a material technology such as NT, BT, which is an application field and contents of the technology, and IT technology that analyzes a result or a large amount of results are converged.
The biochip is formed by high-density micro-arraying various kinds of detection materials, for example, a biomaterial at a surface of a solid-phase support body of a unit area, and is classified into various kinds of chips such as a DNA chip, a protein chip, a cell chip, and a neuron chip according to a biomaterial for attaching to a surface thereof. Further, the biochip has been developed into a lab-on-a-chip (LOC) by converging with micro-fluidic technology.
A research for improving accuracy of an inspection and storability of the biochip through the biochip has been performed. Further, a research for increasing a reaction ratio of the biochip has been performed.